gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alys Harroway
Queen Alys Harroway was the second wife of Maegor Targaryen. They were secretly wed in a Valyrian wedding ceremony officiated by Queen Visenya Targaryen. When King Aenys Targaryen learned of this marriage, he exiled Maegor and named Septon Murmison as Hand of the King. In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, Alys was the daughter of Lord Lucas Harroway of Harrenhal. She was Maegor's second wife, and the first to die of his six wives. Alys Harroway secretly married Maegor Targaryen in 39 AC in a Valyrian ceremony officiated by Queen Visenya Targaryen. The septon on Dragonstone refused to perform the wedding since Maegor was already married to Lady Ceryse Hightower, whom he claimed barren, making Alys's marriage to Maegor a polygamous one. Once the marriage became known, the High Septon denounced the marriage as sin and many pious lords began to call her "Maegor's Whore"; thus, Maegor's deed was the initial trigger of the Faith Militant uprising. King Aenys, unhappy that Maegor married a second time without his permission, gave Maegor a choice: to set Alys Harroway aside or suffer five years of exile. Maegor chose exile in 40 AC Alys and Maegor left Westeros for Pentos. Alys's husband was first to return to the Seven Kingdoms in 42 AC when King Aenys I died on Dragonstone. After he had been cremated and buried, Queen Visenya Targaryen flew to Pentos on Vhagar, to bring Maegor back to Westeros to claim the Iron Throne. Alys returned from Pentos with six hundred sellswords and Tyanna of the Tower who was rumored to be Alys's Paramour. When Maegor took Tyanna as his third wife later that year, Alys presided over the bedding ceremony. In 44 AC Alys became pregnant. Grand Maester Desmond confined her to her bed, assisted by two Septas, a midwife, and her sisters Jeyne and Hanna, and per Maegor's insistence, both Queen Ceryse and Queen Tyanna served her as well. However, after three months Alys went into labor bleeding heavily. She gave birth to a stillborn monstrosity, eyeless and twisted son. In his rage, Maegor ordered the executions of those in charge of the Queen's care, sparing only Alys's sisters. Following those executions, Queen Tyanna approached King Maegor and claimed that Alys's child was not his but that the child of one of Alys's affairs. At first Maegor refused to belive this, but Queen Tyanna provided a list of twenty names as proof. Queen Alys was dragged from her bed by knights of the Kingsguard, her sisters were killed when they tried to protect her. Her father was flung from the Tower of the Hand. Alys's brothers, uncles, and cousins were put on spikes. Alys herself received the worst death: she was given over to Tyanna. It is said that her death took a fortnight of agonizing torture. After her death, Maegor cut her body into seven pieces and placed it on spikes above the seven gates of King's Landing. In 48 AC, Tyanna confessed that she had poisoned Alys's child in the womb. Image Gallery MaegorTargaryen&AlysHarrowayMarriageCeremony H&L HandOfTheKing.png|Alys and Maegor Targaryen being married in a "Valyrian ceremony" by Maegor's mother, Visenya Targaryen. See also * References de:Alys Eggen es:Alys Harroway fr:Alys Herpivoie it:Alys Harroway nl:Alys Harreweg zh:亚丽·哈罗威 ru:Алис Харровей Category:Nobility Category:Members of House Harroway Category:Members of House Targaryen Category:Rivermen Category:Deceased individuals